The present invention relates to a trimming device adapted to be removably mounted on a sewing machine bed and be connected to the motion mechanism of the sewing machine, for trimming the marginal edge of a work fabric by the cooperation of a stationary blade and a movable blade in advance to overedge stitching. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a device for easily discharging the trimmings generated as a result of the edge trimming, from the trimming section which is done by the stationary blade and the movable blade.
The trimming device for use in overedge sewing machines has been well known. In such type of sewing machines, the trimmings generated as a result of the trimming are smoothly discharged from the trimming section through a discharge channel. Therefore, the undesirable stay and accumulation of the trimmings on the sewing machine bed is avoided to ensure a smooth trimming and overedge stitching.
The application of such a trimming device to sewing machines for domestic or household use, which machine is usually a lockstitch sewing machine, has been known also. However, in the household sewing machine, it is impossible to form the guiding channel for positively discharging the trimmings, because such a sewing machine is adapted to perform various kinds of sewing works. As a result, in the household sewing machines, the trimmings are accummulated at the trimming section of the machine and hinder the subsequent trimming work and overedge stitching. In addition, the trimmings tend to undesirably come into the machine bed through the opening for advancement of the movable blade. This is one of the reasons why the household sewing machine equipped with edge trimming device has not been developed and distributed.